Eadrik One-Shots
by AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD
Summary: This is for all of you who ship Erik and Eadlyn! Team translator! Has all kinds of stories! Sad , fluffy, and many more! Read. Review, Favorite, and Follow! :) Thanks!
1. The Beginning

**Erik's P.O.V**

I was terrified, yet happy to meet Princess Eadlyn. I was about to see her face to face. The only problem is... I'm not a suitor. I am just a simple translator, who got lucky to have such a great and amazing opportunity. The Princess was meeting the suitors and I could see that most of them are nervous. I looked over at Henri, when all of a sudden it was Henri's turn to meet the Princess. I stood up and walked with him. Then I realized that I should probably walk behind him.

As I walk a fair amount of distance behind Henri, I finally see her. Princess Eadlyn. She looked amazingly beautiful, the way she held herself, showing pride despite being so... girly. I look down, but I catch her eye and see confusion. She must not know that Henri needed a translator. "Hello, Highness," Greeted Henri with a thick and noticeable accent. "How are you?" Eadlyn smiled, but I can see that it was still full of confusion. "I'm well. It's been a long day. I'm sure it has been for you, too." I leaned forward and whispered to Henri, in Finnish. Henri started nodding. "Oh, yes, yes, but... eets nice to meeting you." He used his hands to try to get the words across to the Princess. Princess Eadlyn leaned forward as if somehow it would help clear his accent. "Excuse me?" Asked Princess Eadlyn. As I see her struggle with the accent, I quickly step in. "He says it's a pleasure to meet you." The Princess squinted, I was afraid she'd kick us out. "My name ees Henri." Henri bowed in greeting, feeling embarrassed for forgetting to do that first.

The Princess nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Hello, Henri." I see him light up when he heard his name coming out of her lips. I avoid eye contact and look at the floor. "I can't help but notice your accent. Where do you come from?" I see Henri comprehend the question, but was struggling to say the words. "Swend- ?" Henri struggled to tell her the answer and turned to me. "Sir Henri was born in Swendway, so he has a very strong Finnish accent." She just said, "Oh," She exchanged a look with me as if to say _Really?_ "And does he speak much English?" I clear my throat to say something, but Henri quickly replied. "English, no, no." He laughed without feeling ashamed at all. Princess Eadlyn look uneasy about this. "How are we supposed to get to know each other?" I turn to Henri. " _Mitensaattuntemaantoisensa?_ " Henri quickly pointed at me, signaling that I was their bridge of communication. "Through me, it seems." I looked up to see her eyes and realized that she was utterly confused and worried. "Okay. Well. Umm." I was now even more terrified of her.

What if she wants to send us home? I wouldn't be able to meet the Royal Family. I won't be able to eat in the Palace. I won't be able to sleep at least one day in the Palace. Then there is Princess Eadlyn. She made me feel uneasy, but in a good way. Yet I don't want to fell that unease. "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you, too, Henri." Henri smiled at her once again. "The Men's Parlor is over here." Henri bowed graciously, while I bowed quickly mumbling the instructions to Henri. We walked together into the Men's Parlor. Henri walked away with a triumphant smile, while I kept thinking of Princess Eadlyn's eyes. She had marvelous eyes, that could light up the whole world. Her smile was beautiful too. "You sleep, if you tired." Said Henri, interrupting my thoughts. I nod and walk away. Then I take a sudden stop. "Where am I going to sleep?" I spot a butler, quickly explaining my situation. "I believe the King said that your room will be located next to Sir Henri's room."

The butler walks me to my room and warned me. "You should be careful not to mess with the Princess. She is here to choose one of the suitors and you're not one of them. So stay clear of her path and don't get in the way of the Selection." I take a long deep breath as the butler walked away. What does he... I soon realized that he was right. I was thinking of the Princess and her beauty. I couldn't do that. She is soon to be married to one of the fellows in the Men's Parlor, while I'm here dreaming about her. The last thing I need to do was fall in love with her. _I won't fall in love with you Eadlyn Schreave._


	2. Can't Get Enough of You

_**A/N- Hi you guys! I just wanted to give you another one-shot, this is what I think would happen a little after the end of The Heir. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!**_

* * *

 **Eadlyn's P.O.V**

I walked around the Palace trying to get my mind off everything. I wanted to forget about the Selection and the fact that Ahren left us causing Mom to have a heart attack. I just wanted to forget every single thing that happened. Then out of nowhere Erik appears. "Princess! I was looking all over for you." I can see he was actually happy to see me. And for some reason I was too. "I... I uh can we go to your room?" He nods, taking my hand. "I don't know if you'll like it." I crack a diminutive smile. "I see that the lovely Princess _can_ smile." I roll my eyes at him, slightly giving him a nudge. "Oh and she can hit." This time he made me laugh. "I was worried for a minute there, I thought the Princess couldn't laugh." He looked back at me, giving me a goofy grin. "Just because she doesn't do those things, doesn't mean that she can't do it." Erik nodded, signaling that I was right. "Princess, I think you may be the wisest out of everyone in the palace. What do you think?" I didn't say a single syllable, waiting for him to push me to answer the question. But he didn't, instead he stayed silent. This gave me enough time to process this feeling I have towards Erik. I was enjoying the silence, when we came to a complete stop. "Well Your Highness, this is my room." He opened the door to reveal a simple room. The walls were completely exposed, except for a calendar and a couple of pictures. "Eikko, this is... beautiful." I saw how he made the room his, he was quite organized and had a beautiful set of books. The books took up most of the space so he had books on the desk, books beside his bed, books on his bed, and a couple on the floor. "I'm really sorry for the mess. I swear I usually clean my room every single day." I suppressed a giggle, then tilted my head to question him. "Why don't you let the maids and butlers do it?" I see him tense up, scratching his neck. "I believe that I can do most of my things and besides I'm not a suitor, so I shouldn't get treated like one." I feel like he was referring the last part to me. I shrug and make my way to the books. Eikko kept the books in nice condition, unlike Kile. I pushed Kile away from my thoughts and focused on what was happening now, between me and Eikko. I caressed the books, then I felt Eikko take a strong yet delicate hold on my wrist. "Your Highness..." I look up at him, smiling as wide as I could. "I already told you to call me Eadlyn." He nods, continuing on his conversation. "I don't know what is going on between you and Henri or you and Kile, but I don't like it one bit." I stood there, frozen into place. _How did he know about me and Kile?!_ "I see the way Kile looks at you. He wants you and so does Henri and so does everyone in this selection. The worst part is that..." I knew the words that he would say and prepared myself. But the words never came. We both stood there saying nothing at all. And for the most part... I loved it. I loved being next to him, seeing him smile, seeing him try to make me feel better, and I love every single thing he does. I love the way his hands linger on mine and the way he looks at me... it drives me crazy! I kept wondering and wondering how this happened so quickly, but I knew that deep inside I knew. I knew exactly how I fell for him. "You know Eikko, I really hate the Selection." I feel him loosen his grip on my wrist and feeling the cool air hit my skin. "But then, I met you." He reaches for my hand and gives it a tiny squeeze. "I really don't know why I need a Selection. But I do know that sometimes. . . things don't go as planned. And that's okay, because sometimes you find the one thing you need." I stare deep into his dark, rich eyes. I felt as if I was discovering something new about him. And I enjoyed every new discovery. "For example..." I take a deep breath and let it go. "For example, falling in love with one of your suitor's translator." He stood there quietly and I saw something in his eyes. Something that I only see in my Dad's eyes whenever he's with Mom. It was love. Erik loves me, he didn't need to say it, I already saw it. "Eadlyn... are you sure?" I saw how conflicted he was. I would be too if I was in love with someone my friend loves. "I have never been so sure in my entire life, until now." I see happiness written all over his face. He smiled at me, then he whispers... "Eadlyn, I love you. I love you and only you. You complete everything, you make things better. I love you for who you are. You don't need to feel like you're competing against Camille, because you are all I want." Erik leans down, nearing his lips towards mine. I was happy that I crashed my lips with his. Eikko kissed me like no one else ever has. The kiss was gentle, but it was full of passion. When I pulled away he whispered, "When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." I stared deep into his eyes, showing every single emotion he made me feel. "I don't plan on leaving you. Ever."


End file.
